familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Porter County, Indiana
Porter County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2010, the population was 164,343. Much of the population growth has to do with the expansion of the Chicago Metropolitan Area eastward into Indiana. The county seat is Valparaiso . This county is part of Northwest Indiana. History The area of Indiana, which became Porter County was occupied by an Algonquian people named by the archeologist as the Huber-Berrien.Atlas of Great Lakes Indian History; Helen Hornbeck Tanner; University of Oklahoma Press, Norman, Oklahoma; 1987; Map 5 This was a subsistence culture that arrived after the glaciers retreated somewhere around 15,000 years ago and the rise of glacial Lake Algonquian, 4–8,000 years ago.Geology of the Great Lakes; Jack L. Hough; University of Illinois Press, Urbana, 1958; p 276 The Huber-Berrien people were a subsistence society. The native people of this area were next recorded during the Iroquois Wars (1641–1701) as being Potawatomi and Miami. The trading post system used by the French and then the English encouraged native people to live in central villages along major waterways. Therefore, there are no recorded villages within the current boundaries of Porter County. It was not until 1830 when Chiqua's town and Tassinong appear on maps and in records. Chiqua's town is located a mile east of Valparaiso on State Route 2,the old Sauk Trail. Tassinong is south of Valparaiso about on State Route 49 at Baum's Bridge Road, the main route across the Great Kankakee Marsh.One of the Earliest Authentic Histories of Porter County, Indiana; From 1832 to 1876; Deborah H. Shults-Gay; circa 1917 Porter County was formed in 1836. From 1832 to 1836, the area that was to become Porter County was part of La Porte County.Calumet Beginnings: Schoon, Kenneth J. It was named for Capt. David Porter, naval officer during the Barbary Wars and the War of 1812. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 80.16%) is land and (or 19.84%) is water, most of it in Lake Michigan. Cities *Portage *Valparaiso Towns Townships Railroads [[image:Amtrak Porter Indiana.JPG|thumb|Amtrak's Wolverine passing through Porter, Indiana]] *Amtrak *Chesapeake and Indiana Railroad *Chicago Fort Wayne and Eastern Railroad *Chicago, Southshore and South Bend Railroad *CSX Transportation *Norfolk Southern Railway *Canadian National(Formerly Grand Trunk Western) Adjacent counties *LaPorte County (east) *Starke County (southeast) *Jasper County (south) *Lake County (west) *Cook County, Illinois (northwest, boundary in Lake Michigan) *Berrien County, Michigan (northeast, boundary in Lake Michigan) National protected area * Indiana Dunes National Lakeshore (part) Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Valparaiso have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1985 and a record high of was recorded in July 1934. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in June. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, the collection of revenue and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Porter County is part of Indiana's 1st congressional district and in 2008 was represented by Pete Visclosky in the United States Congress. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 146,798 people, 54,649 households, and 39,729 families residing in the county. The population density was 351 people per square mile (136/km²). There were 57,616 housing units at an average density of 138 per square mile (53/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.33% White, 0.92% Black or African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.91% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.26% from other races, and 1.32% from two or more races. 4.82% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 23.7% were of German, 12.3% Irish, 8.3% Polish, 8.0% English and 7.9% American ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 54,649 households out of which 35.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.80% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.30% were non-families. 22.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.62 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 9.80% from 18 to 24, 28.90% from 25 to 44, 24.60% from 45 to 64, and 10.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 96.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $53,100, and the median income for a family was $61,880. Males had a median income of $50,167 versus $26,347 for females. The per capita income for the county was $23,957. About 3.90% of families and 5.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.80% of those under age 18 and 5.60% of those age 65 or over. Education Higher Education Campuses include: * Valparaiso University http://www.valpo.edu/ Valparaiso University is a Lutheran 4-year degree granting institution. * Ivy Tech Community College http://www.ivytech.edu/ Public schools in Porter County are administered by several districts, most of which cover areas that roughly follow the county's township boundaries. * Duneland School Corporation http://www.duneland.k12.in.us/ - Jackson, Liberty, & Westchester Townships * East Porter County School Corporation http://www.epcsc.k12.in.us/ - Morgan, Pleasant, & Washington Townships * Metropolitan School District of Boone Township http://www.hebronschools.k12.in.us/ - Boone Township * Portage Township Schools http://www.portage.k12.in.us/ - Portage Township * Porter Township School Corporation http://www.ptsc.k12.in.us/ - Porter Township * Union Township School Corporation http://www.union.k12.in.us/ - Union Township * Valparaiso Community Schools http://www.valpo.k12.in.us/ - Center Township High Schools and Middle Schools *Benjamin Franklin Middle School http://www.valpo.k12.in.us/bfms/ *Boone Grove High School http://www.ptsc.k12.in.us/bghs/ *Boone Grove Middle School http://www.ptsc.k12.in.us/bgms/ *Chesterton High School http://www.duneland.k12.in.us/chs/ *Chesterton Middle School http://www.duneland.k12.in.us/cms/ *Hebron High School (Indiana)http://www.hebronschools.k12.in.us/schools/high_school.html *Hebron Middle School http://www.hebronschools.k12.in.us/schools/middle_school.html *Kouts Middle/High School http://www.epcsc.k12.in.us/khs/ *Morgan Township Middle/High School http://www.epcsc.k12.in.us/mhs/ *Portage High School http://www.portage.k12.in.us/Schools/PHSweb/ *Thomas Jefferson Middle School http://www.valpo.k12.in.us/tjms/ *Union Township Middle School http://www.union.k12.in.us/utms/new%20web%20page/ *Valparaiso High School http://www.valpo.k12.in.us/vhs/ *Washington Township Middle/High School http://www.epcsc.k12.in.us/whs/ *Wheeler High School http://www.union.k12.in.us/Whs/ *William Fegely Middle School *Willowcreek Middle School http://www.portage.k12.in.us/schools/wcweb/ Elementary Schools *Aylesworth Elementary School http://www.portage.k12.in.us/Schools/ayweb/ *Bailly Elementary School http://www.duneland.k12.in.us/ba/ *Boone Grove Elementary School http://www.ptsc.k12.in.us/bge/ *Brummitt Elementary School http://www.duneland.k12.in.us/br/ *Central Elementary School (Portage) http://www.portage.k12.in.us/schools/ceweb/ *Central Elementary School (Valparaiso) http://www.valpo.k12.in.us/cnel/ *Cooks Corners Elementary School http://www.valpo.k12.in.us/ccel/ *Crisman Elementary School http://www.portage.k12.in.us/schools/crweb/ *Flint Lake Elementary School http://www.valpo.k12.in.us/flel/ *Hebron Elementary School http://www.hebronschools.k12.in.us/schools/elementary.html *Hayes Leonard Elementary School http://www.valpo.k12.in.us/hlel/ *Jackson Elementary School http://www.duneland.k12.in.us/ja/ *John Simatovich Elementary School http://www.union.k12.in.us/JSE/ *Jones Elementary School http://www.portage.k12.in.us/Schools/joweb/ *Kouts Elementary School http://www.epcsc.k12.in.us/kes/ *Kyle Elementary School http://www.portage.k12.in.us/schools/kyweb/ *Liberty Elementary School http://www.duneland.k12.in.us/le/ *Liberty Intermediate School http://www.duneland.k12.in.us/lis/lis.html *Memorial Elementary School http://www.valpo.k12.in.us/mmel/ *Morgan Elementary School http://www.epcsc.k12.in.us/mes/ *Myers Elementary School http://www.portage.k12.in.us/Schools/myweb/ *Northview Elementary School http://www.valpo.k12.in.us/nvel/ *Parkview Elementary School http://www.valpo.k12.in.us/pvel/ *Paul Saylor Elementary School http://www.portage.k12.in.us/Schools/saweb/ *Porter Lakes Elementary School http://www.ptsc.k12.in.us/ple/index.htm *South Haven Elementary School http://www.portage.k12.in.us/schools/shweb/ *Thomas Jefferson Elementary School http://www.valpo.k12.in.us/tjel/ *Union Center Elementary School http://www.union.k12.in.us/UCE/NEW%20WEB%20PAGE%20uce/indexuce1.htm.html *Washington Township Elementary School http://www.epcsc.k12.in.us/wes/ *Westchester Intermediate School http://www.duneland.k12.in.us/wis/ *Yost Elementary School http://www.duneland.k12.in.us/yo/ Places of worship Porter County has many options for people of faith. There are over 100 houses of worship. They include 35 denominations of the Christian faith, two synagogues.Yellowbook, Portage/Valparaiso; 2009–2010 and the Islamic Center of Michigan CityYellow Pages Porter County Cemeteries The earliest Cemetery in Porter County is the Bailly Cemetery, 1827.BAILLY CEMETERY, at Baileytown, near Porter, Westchester Township, Porter County Indiana; Cemetery of the Pioneer family of HONORE GRATIEN JOSEPH BAILLY de MESSEIN and Marie LeFevre, Burials 1827 to 1918; compiled by Olga Mae Schiemann; Chicago, Illinois; 1952 After the original burial in 1827, numerous other burials occurred. Additional cemeteries were created as the population grew. Early cemeteries were often family owned or church related. As communities grew, community cemeteries developed. The newest cemetery in the county is Angel Crest Cemetery, just off Indiana State Road 49, north of Valparaiso. Porter County Parks Porter County has grown from a single park, Sunset Hill Farm, to four, including: Calumet Trail, Dunn's Bridge, and the newest, Brinkca-Cross Gardens'Porter County Parks and Recreation * Sunset Hill Farm County Park. Located at 775 Meridian Rd, just south of U.S. 6 the Park consist of . There are several habitats accessible by trail, including; prairie lands, ponds and woods. Built around the Col. Murray farm, the open meadows are used for festivals and events. Colonel Robert Heffron Murray, a Chicago businessman. He and his first wife, Sue Horton Murray purchased in 1934. With additional purchases, the farm grew to its present size. After the Colonel's death, his second wife Elizabeth Murray and ownership was placed in the county.Sunset Hill Farm Park * Calumet Trail. The trail is long, parallel to U.S. 12, at the north end of the county. The trail is a mixed use trail, designed for walking, running, biking and cross-country skiing. Its eastern end is just north of where U.S. 12 crosses the tracks in The Town of the Pines. The trail follows the power line west, ending at Mineral Springs Road, where it crosses the railroad track. A restroom can be found at the western end. Water is not available.Calumet Trail * Dunn's Bridge. Located on the southern boundary of the county on County Road 500 East, Dunn's Bridge spans the ]]Kankakee River]] to Jasper county. It is one of the oldest landmarks in the region. Built over a century ago across the Kankakee River by a resident farmer named Dunn, legend suggests that its origins may be traced to the famous George Ferris, creator of the first 'Ferris Wheel'. The park provides small boat access to the Kankakee River and a parking lot.Dunn's Bridge * Brinkca-Cross Gardens Located at 27 E. Furness Rd. in Pine Township the garden offers of trees and shrubs. Slopes and hills create vistas that of flower gardens and numerous hidden plantings, imported by the team of William Brincka and Basil Cross. The Hosta Garden contains many species propagated by Mr. Brincka.Binkca-Cross Gardens See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Porter County, Indiana Notes External links *Official Porter County website *Porter County GenWeb - county history and genealogy website *Porter County Municipal Airport (VPZ) *Porter County Public Library System *Center Township Trustee Website (Information about Township Assistance for those experiencing financial difficulties.) *Center Township Trustee Facebook Page (Information about Center Township) References * Category:Counties of Indiana Category:Porter County, Indiana Category:Northwest Indiana Category:Established in 1836 Category:Chicago metropolitan area